


In the Forest

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Possible established relationship, Sticky Sex, lubricant/fluids, valve eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades and Heatwave spend a little alone time away from the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and uploaded via mobile, so if you see any errors feel free to bring them to my attention!

“T-This was a–ah!! A great idea,” Blades moaned as he held tightly onto Heatwaves helm.

Heatwave hummed and took another long swipe up Blades’ valve. It had taken some convincing, but getting Blades out of the Firehouse was the only way for them to get any alone time. Now with them safely hidden away in the woods at the base of the mountain, he could give Blades some well deserved attention. 

Another long swipe, and Blades whimpered and arched as be dug his peds into the soft dirt. Heatwave smirked and wrapped his lips around Blades’ outer node. He gave a light suck and relished how the heli’s intakes hitched.

“Heatwave! Oh…oh my,” he whimpered and brought his free servo up to bite on a digit. 

The fire truck rumbled as he eagerly sucked on Blades’ outer node. The scent of the heli’s fluids was heavy and made his mouth lubricate. The more he paid attention to the node, the more Blades whimpered and moaned. His own spike was heavily pressurized behind his plating, but he refused to acknowledge it. No, right now was about Blades. Giving him a hard overload was Heatwaves top priority.

Pulling away from the now sensitive node, he gave it a rest while he moved back to that delicious valve. He groaned as fresh lubricant touched his glossa, and he parted Blades’ thighs so he could press his whole mouth to the heli’s array. It was so hot he thought his metal was going to melt.

Blades arched off the ground with a needy whine as Heatwave slipped his glossa through the smooth metal to lick at a cluster of nodes. He quickly built up a charge as Heatwave doubled his efforts, and couldn’t resist bucking up into his Team Leaders face.

Not that Heatwave minded. He could choke on Blades’ fluid and he’d offline a happy mech. Blades valve was more addictive than he’d imagined, and he put his whole mouth into stimulating both the outer lining and the inside of the heli’s valve.

“Heatwave,” Blades whimpered through the servo he was still biting on, “I’m…I’m–oh Primus!”

Overload hit the heli, and his valve cycled erratically around Heatwaves glossa. A sudden gush of lubricants made a mess of the fire trucks mouth and chin, and his optics almost offlined as an extra spurt went as far as to hit him on the cheek.

Blades vented heavily as be laid there limply. A soft ‘wow’ was all he could manage.

Heatwave smirked and sat up to get a good look at the mess Blades’ had made all over himself.

“My sentiments exactly,” Heatwave responded as he wiped off excess lubricant from his face. He grinned as Blades optics finally opened to meet his.

Blades smiled meekly and said, “I liked that. I know I said I wouldn’t…but I did.”

That made Heatwave chuckle. “I was right? That’s nothing new.”

Now Blades giggled. He didn’t laugh. He giggled. Pit that was cute.

“Well I finished but you didn’t,” he said in a shy tone but the look in his optics was anything but.

The look made Heatwaves tanks boil and it took alot of effort to keep his interfacing panels closed.

“No I didn’t…think we can fix that?” He asked.

Blades got comfortable and spread his legs for him. Heatwave almost glitched as the sight of Blades being so lewd, and this time he just let his panels open and his spike spring free.

Their lips met in a heated kiss as the fire truck positioned himself. Blades’ valve parted easily as he pushed in, and the slick metal shivered so perfectly.

No longer in the mood for foreplay–and frankly so pressurized it was starting to hurt–Heatwave set up a hasty pace. The welcoming heat was too hard to resist, but Blades little mewls let him know that Blades certainly wasn’t minding.

He kept a firm hold on the heli’s thighs and chased his own overload. Around him, Blades was tensing and spasming as if he was going to overload a second time. The air around them was hot despite the cool forest air, and the sounds of nature were being drowned out by the clanging of metal and the thick noises of their wet interface arrays.

Their glossas intertwined as Heatwave picked up the pace. Blades bounced on his spike in a desperate attempt for more friction, and the counter motion to Heatwaves thrusting was driving him in deep.

The burning in his tanks finally reached a peak as his thrusts became erratic. Their kiss became sloppy before eventually stopping. Blades’ moaning had all but turned into yelling, and Heatwave was growling in between gasps of exertion.

Overload hit hard for the both of them. Heatwaves hips snapped into the smaller helicopter, and Blades yelped as his valve cycled down as another flood of vlave fluid rushed out to meet with Heatwaves transfluid.

A few more bucks and they were both spent. Their ex-vents mingled as they tried to cool their overheated frames, and Blades was the first to break the silence with a loopy giggle.

Heatwave smirked and pulled out gently. “You’re damn cute, you know that?”

“Nope,” Blades said confidently, “I’m not cute. I’m handsome.”

That made the fire truck laugh under his breath, and he said “Yeah yeah. Shut up and kiss me.”

He stifled the heli’s giggling with another kiss and tried to enjoy the after glow while it lasted. Knowing Griffin Rock, there was bound to be a calamity any moment now.


End file.
